Expect the Unexpected- An NCIS Fan-Fic
by Betherick1985
Summary: When McGee volunteers for a special experiment being run by is former professor and (current) mentor, he gets way more than he bargained for. Will be Mpreg, but not slash! Team friendship, possible McGiva, and all sorts of intriguing stuff! Takes place in an AU Season 9/10.
1. Chapter 1

** "Expect the Unexpected"- An "NCIS" Fan-Fic**

** By: Betherick1985**

**Summary: ****When McGee volunteers for a special experiment being run by is former professor and (current) mentor, he gets ****way**** more than he bargained for. Will be Mpreg, but not slash! Team friendship, possible McGiva, and all sorts of intriguing stuff! Takes place in an AU Season 9/10.**

**Rating:**** T (some violence, mentions of torture, sexy stuff, medical stuff, and language.)**

**Characters: ****Tim McGee (but will include the whole crew)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own "NCIS", but it would be awesome if I did!**

**Chapter 1**

** It was a rare Friday night off for the MCRT. NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was the first team member logged off from his computer, a rarity for the young agent.**

** "Hey, McSpeedy," Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo called out from his desk, "where are you headed this evening?"**

** "Well, I'm meeting a friend for coffee," Tim explained. "I've had to cancel on her twice this month."**

** "Her?" NCIS Special Agent Ziva David exclaimed. She and Tony exchanged a look of curiosity.**

** "Don't get excited, guys," Tim said, hitching his backpack over his shoulder. "She was one of my favorite professors when I went to Johns Hopkins. Professor Heidenreich is now the head of the Biomedical Engineering department."**

** "She sounds as if she was very influential in your life, McGee," Ziva stated.**

** "She's been a great mentor to me," he said. "She keeps me updated on the latest research in the field."**

** Tony grinned. "I think I speak on behalf of both of us when I say that I'm so glad you have someone else with whom to discuss Science." Ziva nodded in agreement.**

** Tim chuckled softly. "I'd better get going. Here's hoping we can have a nice, quiet weekend- for once." He waved to them as he stepped into the elevator.**

** *NCIS***

** "Hey, Professor," Tim said breathlessly, sliding into a seat across from his mentor, in an isolated corner. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare."**

** Professor Heidenreich looked up from her iPad and smiled. "It's okay, but I told you last time, call me Jayne."**

** "Right." He removed his suit jacket, and draped it over the chair. "How are you, Jayne?"**

** "I'm doing well," she answered. "How about you?"**

** "Pretty well," he replied. "NCIS keeps me busy. I apologize for having to cancel on you so many times."**

** "Don't worry about it," Jayne assured him. "I have so much to share with you."**

** "Before we get going, we'd better order," Tim said, looking up toward the counter. "It's getting busy."**

** As if right on cue, one of the baristas called out, "Grande Chai Latte with almond milk for Jayne, and a Grande Italian Roast with three cream and three sugar for Tim."**

** Tim smiled, and stood up. "You know me so well. Be back in a sec." **

** Moments later, after a few slips of his drink, Tim set down his cup. "So, what's new in the Biomedical field these days? You sounded excited to reschedule tonight."**

** Jayne moved her cup aside, and tapped the screen of her tablet. "I was. How much do you know about 3D Printing?"**

** "3D Printing?" Tim repeated. "It's definitely interesting stuff. Abby- I've told you about her, right?" Jayne nodded, remembering previous mentions of the forensic scientist. "Abby would love to have one to help recreate evidence. Bullet fragments, car parts, models of weapons, things like that. I understand that it's an expensive piece of equipment, though."**

** She nodded. "I was fortunate to receive a grant a couple years ago that allowed us to purchase one, with the intent of using it to rebuild tissue and organs." Jayne showed Tim the image on the screen.**

** He raised an eyebrow. "You guys created the first 3D-printed ear? I read about that last year- I didn't realize that was your work."**

** "I couldn't tell you at the time," she explained. "My department wanted to make sure it was fully functioning before we published our research."**

** "I understand," Tim said. His eyes widened with realization. "Wait, I just read about a 3D-printed jawbone. Was that yours, too?"**

** Jayne gave a wry smile. "I wish it was. Researchers in Belgium created that masterpiece. China isn't too far behind in the game, either."**

** "If I know you as well as I think I do, I would wager that your next project is going to raise the bar for your competition," he surmised. **

** "You would be correct," she replied. "My goal is to successfully shift into Bio-printing and Tissue engineering. But, I would like your help with this one."**

** "Yeah, sure, I'd be happy to," Tim said. "What did you have in mind?"**

** Jayne tapped the screen, and slid her index finger across the screen a couple times. "This."**

** Tim looked down at the image. "Whoa," he whispered. "You want to print a uterus?"**

** She looked up. "Actually, I already have. Three of them, to be exact."**

** The young agent stared at his mentor in shock. "Wow, that's… ambitious."**

** She beamed. "I've shared my initial findings with the FDA, and they have given me permission to move into the next phase, which is a clinical trial."**

** "So, what is it you want from me?" Tim asked. "I mean, you're not suggesting I…"**

** "Oh, gosh, no," she replied. "I would like you to help me keep my research secure. We had a scare a couple days ago- a hacker almost stole everything. I was hoping that you could create a software program that is as secure as, if not more secure, than the Pentagon."**

** "Oh, um sure," he answered, with a mix of confusion and disappointment in his voice. **

** Jayne detected the shift in his tone. "I thought of you first, as I know this type of work is in your wheelhouse, so to speak."**

** "Oh, of course." Tim smiled, trying to shrug off his initial reaction. "Thank you."**

** The older woman raised an eyebrow. "You were thinking that I was asking you to participate in my trial." **

** "No!" he blurted out. He sighed, and looked down. "Maybe."**

** "It's an interesting idea, to be sure," she mused. "Definitely out-of-the-box. I haven't started looking for volunteers yet."**

** Tim's mind was spinning. First, he thought that she wanted him to do the experiment. Then, she asked him to do something totally different- and he was disappointed about it! Now, she was possibly open to the idea. Much to his surprise, he found that he was as well. He looked her square in the eye.**

** "I'll do it. I'll volunteer."**

** "To build the software program, or participate in the clinical trial?" Professor Heidenreich sipped her latte.**

** "Both," Tim answered confidently.**

** "As excited as I am to have someone so willing," she explained, "please think it over. You know, sleep on it. I would never want you to feel forced into doing this for me."**

** Tim smiled. "I don't feel forced. You're doing something amazing, and I would be honored to be a part of it. But, there are some people I would like to speak to first."**

** Jayne turned off her tablet, and leaned forward. "If you decide to go through with this, I'll be drawing up a confidentiality agreement for you and your co-workers. Seeing as how they are as close as family, I feel that you will benefit from having their support." She stood up.**

** Tim did the same. "Absolutely. They mean… a lot… to me."**

** "I should also tell you that you'll need to take a week off to start off the trial," she informed him.**

** "I think I can manage that," he replied.**

** Jayne shook his hand, then pulled him into a friendly hug. "Call me when you've made your decision."**

** "I will. Talk to you soon." Once they went their separate ways, he climbed into his car, and headed back to the Navy Yard. He knew exactly to whom he wanted to speak first.**

** *NCIS***


	2. Chapter 2

**"Expect the Unexpected"- Chapter 2**

** By: Betherick1985**

** A/N: Wow guys… thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

** Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard was relishing in the silence of his beloved Autopsy suite. Although he was not back to work as the NCIS medical examiner yet, he simply could not stand to be away from his second home. Late in the evenings, he would come in, fix a cup of tea, and sort through old paperwork. He would usually lose himself in the files for hours on end. Tonight, however, he had an unexpected visitor.**

** The Autopsy doors opened and closed with a **_**whoosh**_**, and Ducky looked up to see Special Agent Timothy McGee standing just inside the doorway. **

** "Timothy, my dear boy," the Scots-man greeted cheerfully. "What brings you here this evening?"**

** "Well, I needed someone to talk to, and you were the best choice," Tim explained. "I just had a very… interesting chat with Dr. Heidenreich."**

** "Ah yes, your college professor," Ducky recalled. "What has she been up to lately?" He motioned for the younger man to sit.**

** "Well, how much do you know about 3D printing?" He leaned forward, with his hands on his knees.**

** "Enough to know that it would be beneficial in our field of work," the older man replied. "But it also has valid applications in other industries. I would mention them, but I would wager that your professor is pursuing its use in biotech."**

** "Yeah, she is," Tim replied. "She's been working on a prototype of a bio-printed organ. She showed me a model on her tablet, and it looks like it's quite feasible."**

** Ducky raised an eyebrow. "In a café, over a public internet connection?"**

** "No way. She always uses her data plan in public," he explained. "Her tablet is password-protected, and has every firewall installed possible."**

** "What type of organ is she printing?" he sipped his tea.**

** Tim blushed. "Well, it's a… uh… uterus. A womb."**

** "I beg your pardon?" Ducky exclaimed. "Did you just say…"**

** "Yep, I did. She then proceeded to ask me to help with creating a software program to protect her research," he explained. "I almost thought that she was going to ask me to participate in her experiment."**

** "But, she wasn't?" Ducky raised an eyebrow.**

** "At first, no." Tim sighed. "But after I had mistakenly made the suggestion, she thought that it could work."**

** "So, now she wants to perform her experiment on you?"**

** "Well, I actually volunteered for it." Tim rested his elbow on the nearby desk.**

** The older man folded his arms. "That is rather ambitious, Timothy. Are you sure you want to do this?"**

** "This can help a lot of people," McGee said. "And to be completely honest, even though I love working for NCIS, I always wondered what it might be like to work on the research side of the Biomedical Engineering field. This is my chance- possibly my once in a lifetime chance." **

** "Well, I can see that you have given this a lot of consideration," Ducky noted. "I believe that you're capable of managing the unique circumstances about to be thrust upon you." The Autopsy doors opened and closed once again, and both men stood up.**

** "What unusual circumstances would those be, Agent McGee?" a deep voice asked.**

** "Director Vance," Ducky greeted. "Timothy and I were just leaving…"**

** "Yes, you were, Dr. Mallard," the African-American replied, "And I will address your unauthorized visits here, without medical clearance, with you later." He turned to the young agent. "What have you given a lot of consideration, Agent McGee?"**

** "I've decided to volunteer for a clinical trial of a medical procedure," he said. "The first of its kind."**

** "Go on…"**

** "Well, I have a professor from Johns Hopkins University, Dr. Jayne Heidenreich, that I've maintained a friendship with since I graduated," Tim began. "We met for coffee tonight, and she was telling about some work she's been doing with bio-printing. Uh, that means…"**

** "I know what it means, Agent McGee," Vance interrupted. "What sort of tissue is she printing?"**

** "Well, she's printing an organ," he replied with a sigh. "A womb, to be exact. At first, she wanted me to help design a program to protect the research. Which I will definitely do, by the way. Then, she also suggested that I could participate in the clinical trial, to test the organ."**

** "And you've given this consideration, why?" The director folded his arms.**

** Agent McGee straightened his posture, and looked the other man square in the eye. "I enjoy the work that I do here at NCIS, and am so grateful to be here. But, I always wondered what it would be like to work in an environment with a medical research emphasis. I help people here, of course, but by working with Jayne, we can accomplish something great. Something that would help so many people, Director. I mean, honestly, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." **

** "It certainly is," Vance replied. "You do realize that you will have to make a lot of sacrifices to make this- situation- work for you, right?"**

** "Yes, I do," Tim replied. **

** "Your workload will change immediately, if you do this."**

** "I know."**

** "You will be restricted to desk duty as soon as… well, you know," Vance said, struggling to say the exact words.**

** "I'm aware of that."**

** "You will be put on an extended leave when necessary."**

** "I understand."**

** "You still wish to do this, Agent McGee?"**

** There was no turning back now. "Yes, Director, I want to participate in this trial."**

** The dark-eyed man nodded. "Okay, then. But, I have one more condition."**

** Tim was visibly excited. "What is that?"**

** "Please make sure you speak to Dr. Cranston," Vance ordered. "Not necessarily tonight, but sometime soon. I want her to be a part of your care during this."**

** Tim gave a brief, slightly perplexed look, but nodded. "I can do that. Thank you, Director. I'm going to call Dr. Heidenreich right now." excitedly pulled out his phone, and dialed.**

_** "Hello, this is Dr. Heidenreich."**_

** "Hello, Jayne, it's Tim McGee. I'd be thrilled to participate in your trial." He smiled as he spoke.**

_** "Oh, that's fantastic. Do you think that you could come by tonight, and help me get started?"**_

** "Sure."**

_** "Once you get here, I'll have to keep you here for about a week, though."**_

** Tim put his hand over the speaker. "I'm sorry, Director, but she wants to start tonight, and she wants me there for the week. Could I take some of unused personal time now?"**

** Vance frowned. "Let me talk to her." The green-eyed agent nervously passed over his phone. "Dr. Heidenreich, this is Leon Vance."**

_** "Hello, Director. I apologize for the last-minute request, but I would prefer to start the trial as soon as I can."**_

** "I understand, Doctor. I will give him the days off- but be sure to take care of him," Vance ordered. "Agent McGee is one of my best men."**

_** "I will. He'll be returned to you in perfect health, so to speak. I'll be in touch, sir."**_

** Vance gave a wry smile. "Of course. You have a goodnight." He hung up, and handed the phone back. "You'd better get going, Agent McGee. It sounds you're in for a long weekend. Good luck."**

** "Thank you, Director. See you soon."**

** *NCIS***


	3. Chapter 3

** "Expect the Unexpected"- Chapter 3**

** By: Betherick1985**

** A/N: Thank you again for the follows, favorites, and reviews! This chapter has a lot of medical/ science stuff- I hope all the research I did for my writing will help this make sense. Enjoy!**

** Chapter 3**

** NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee was a bundle of nervous energy as he drove to Johns Hopkins University. Dr. Heidenreich had instructed him to meet at her lab, located in the Translational Tissue Engineering Center. He had never been to this building before; the lab had moved there a few years ago. He located the building, and parked in the near-empty lot. He exited his Prius, and met his mentor at the entrance, with a small duffel bag in tow.**

** Jayne smiled. "You must drive pretty fast if you were able to grab an overnight bag from your apartment."**

** Tim chuckled. "No, I always have a change of clothes stashed away in my trunk. If we have to travel to solve a crime, I'm good to go for a couple days. It's my Boy Scout training, I guess."**

** "Well, I think it'll come in handy," she said, motioning to the main door. "I eventually plan on having a swipe card made for you, but for now, you need to call me if you need to get into the lab."**

** "Sounds good," Tim replied as she swiped the card, and led him to the lab.**

** "I'm showing you the lab because this is where the main computer is," Jayne explained. "As well as the server and storage drives for the department. You have the option of using the main desktop while you're, or using the laptop when you're outside the lab. I would wager that you plan on using the laptop most often."**

** Tim nodded. "Do you know on which computer the breach was?"**

** "No, we don't," she replied.**

** "Who else had access to the computers?" **

** "I have two grad students that work as assistants in the lab," Jayne explained. "Heath Ellicott and Kara Wan. I personally vetted both of them, and they signed confidentiality agreements."**

** As he looked around the lab, Tim noticed something was obviously absent. "Where's the… uh, womb?"**

** "The womb is at Johns Hopkins University Hospital," she said. "My colleague, Dr. Erin Friedmann, wanted to spend some time studying the tissue. You could say that, while I am the architect, she's in charge of maintenance."**

** "You said that you had created three… organs, total," Tim noted. "Where are the others?"**

** "They were created for testing on animals. My first was a rabbit, and the second was a lab mix. And, lucky for you, they were successful."**

** Thinking of Abby, and her dislike of animal testing, he asked, "What happened to the animals?"**

** Dr. Heidenreich smiled. "The rabbits were given to a colleague about a year ago. Gem and Emmi are at home with my husband, and doing very well."**

** Tim raised an eyebrow. "Gem and Emmi?"**

** "Gemini and Emerald. Mom and daughter- they're my babies." She picked up a frame sitting on a nearby desk, and handed it to him.**

** "They're beautiful." He smiled, and handed the frame back to her. "I'm glad to see that you've been successful thus far. It puts me more at ease, I guess."**

** "Erin and I will take excellent care of you- I promise," she assured him. "Speaking of which, she's expecting us soon. We have some tests to run before we get started, as well as some paperwork. I'll drive my car, and you follow." She stowed the laptop in a large satchel, and slung it over her shoulder.**

** "Sounds good."**

** *NCIS***

** Tim wasn't sure what to expect when he met Dr. Erin Friedmann. He had assumed that Jayne's colleague would be a contemporary of hers- a little older, intelligent, sophisticated, but warm and friendly. As she guided him through the quiet Maternity wing, they stopped at a door marked "Conference Room". **

** "Dr. Friedmann should be in here already," she told him. "While you were at NCIS, I called her, and let her know that you had expressed an interest in participating. To say she's excited to meet you is an understatement."**

** Tim smiled nervously as knocked on the door. "Erin?"**

** The door swung open, and a very young-looking woman with a mass of wavy red hair and bright blue eyes bounded out, and stuck out her hand. "Agent McGee?"**

** He extended his hand. "You can call me Timothy, or Tim. It's nice to meet you, Dr. Fri…"**

** She grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a hug. "It's so nice to meet you!" After what felt like an eternity, she loosened her grip. "When Jayne called, and told me she had a volunteer, never in my wildest dreams… well, maybe in my absolute craziest dreams, but certainly not in my more normal dreams… I mean, I have weird dreams, but…"**

** "Erin," the older woman said sternly.**

** "Sorry, Doc." She smiled sheepishly. "What I'm trying to say, is welcome aboard! I look forward to blazing this trail of scientific breakthroughs with you!"**

** "Likewise," Tim replied. He looked at the women, who appeared to be a study in contrasts. While Dr. Heidenreich was in her mid-fifties, about 5'10", with short-cropped dark gray hair, brown eyes, and a very calm presence, Dr. Friedmann barely looked old enough to study medicine, let alone practice it. Tim guessed she was about 5'1", but the hair added an inch or so. And her hyper-active demeanor, well, he was seemed quite familiar to him. **

** His gaze lingered on Erin for a second, and her eyes caught his. "I know what you're thinking," she said. "I don't look old enough to be a doctor."**

** "Well, uh…" he couldn't believe she called him out. **

** "It's okay," she replied. "I get told that quite a bit. Rest assured, Tim, I am qualified and certified. Have a seat."**

** The physicians sat down on one side of the conference room table, and Tim sat opposite of them, and dropped his bag to the floor.**

** Dr. Heidenreich pulled a file folder out of her satchel, and set it on the table. "So, the first thing we need to do is review your medical history. I would've sent for your medical records if it weren't so late."**

** "But," Dr. Friedmann added, "we can get your basic stuff from you, and use the records to nail down specifics. So, tell us about your medical history. Any injuries, allergies, illnesses?" She pulled a sheet from the file, and fished out a pen from her lab coat.**

** "Well, I was in a car accident when I was 16..."**

** *NCIS***

** In the next forty-five minutes, the doctors learned about everything about Tim's medical history- well, almost.**

** "Uh, one more thing," he said nervously. "Do you remember the explosion at the Navy Yard, about 2 months ago?" They nodded. "Well, I did sustain an injury from that- a shard of glass in my left side." They looked up at him.**

** "Oh?" Dr. Heidenreich exclaimed. "You never mentioned it before."**

** "It wasn't too serious," he insisted. "Nothing that a band-aid and a couple stitches couldn't fix."**

** "I'll take a look when I do your physical exam," Dr. Friedmann said. "Otherwise, you appear to be perfectly healthy. I just need to write down all your contact information, and then we're off to start the exam and tests." She passed him a form, which he promptly completed, and passed back. **

** Dr. Heidenreich gave him another sheet of paper. "We also would like to have a list of those who you are planning to tell. Then, we can draw up the appropriate legal documents." She stood up, and the younger doctor followed suit. "I'm going to check on the womb. Erin, let me know when you are all set with your exam?"**

** "Will do, Doc." The older woman left. Erin then turned to Tim. "I'm going to get the exam room set up for you now, so I can give you a few minutes to yourself."**

** "Okay." The door closed, leaving Tim alone with his thoughts. He picked up the pen, and sighed as he began to write the names of his co-workers and supervisors. After that, he was stuck. He knew he should tell at least one family member… eventually. His dad was out of the question, and he couldn't very well tell his mom. His sister, Sarah, was a possibility, but on one hand, he felt she was too young to be burdened with such news. That left his grandmother, Penny. Even though they had some issues when she was called in as a witness during a case, they worked through it, and their bond was stronger. Besides, she could keep a secret with the best of them.**

** *NCIS***

** "So, first things first, Tim," Dr. Friedmann said, as she led him into an exam room, clipboard in hand. "Let's get your height and weight. Shoes off, duffel bag down, and up on the scale, please." He obeyed, and she measured him. "Okay, so you're seventy-three inches tall…," she adjusted the scale, "and one hundred and sixty-one pounds." She made a notation on her clipboard, then picked up a small specimen cup. "Now comes the awkward part. I need to collect a sperm sample from you. I'll give you some privacy." She handed him the cup, a pair of latex gloves, and excused herself.**

** Tim looked down at the item in his hand. **_**Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?**_** He sighed, and headed to the bathroom. Moments later, he emerged and called out to Erin.**

** "All set?" He nodded, and handed her the cup. "Great, I'll take this to Dr. Heidenreich. Go ahead and change into a hospital gown, and I'll be back to finish your exam, okay?"**

** "Sure." He watched as she closed the door behind her. As he started to undress, he noticed his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He turned to look at his now-slim profile. **_**All that hard work, **_**he thought to himself, **_**would be gone. **_**He rolled his eyes- this was ridiculous. Becoming a father was absolutely more important to him than anything else he could think of. He finished changing into the gown, and heard a knock on the door. **

** "Are you ready for me?"**

** *NCIS***


	4. Chapter 4

** "Expect the Unexpected"- Chapter 4**

** By: Betherick1985**

** A/N: Every time I see a new favorite, follow, or review, it makes me smile! I'm so glad that I have a group of such dedicated readers! Hugs to y'all! This chapter is more medical/science jargon… but I promise to make it enjoyable! Reviews are welcome; all booboos are mine.**

** Chapter 4**

** "Are you ready for me?" Dr. Erin Friedmann called out.**

** NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee adjusted his hospital gown, and smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be."**

** The young obstetrician entered the brightly lit exam room. "So, the first thing I'd like to do is take a blood sample to screen."**

** "Lovely," Tim replied sarcastically, as he held out his right arm.**

** "We just want to be certain that you're in perfect health before we do this," she explained as she performed the blood draw. **

** "I understand," he said. "There's a lot riding on the procedure."**

** "I'm going to run this to Dr. Heidenreich in the lab," she said, "and when I return, we'll get to know each other on a whole new level." **

** Tim turned pink as she exited once again. Even though the two women were physical opposites, Erin's demeanor reminded him of his friend and co-worker, Abby Sciuto. She was bubbly, hyper, and had no qualms about teasing her subject. Behind all the kinetic energy, though, was a clear love of science and medicine, as well as compassion for people. The combination of all these traits managed to put the agent at ease.**

** She knocked the door once again before entering. "You know, you don't have to do that," he told her. "I can hear your shoes."**

** "Noted. I have some news to share."**

** McGee raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"**

** "The embryo has been created, and it's going to incubate for a few days before implantation," she explained. "Then we'll implant the womb and embryo all in one shot. You'll have a recovery of about five days. By that time, we should be able to tell if it worked, or not."**

** "Will I be working on the data software in the meantime?" Tim asked.**

** "As far as I know, yes. But," she added, "in order to do the experiment, I need to make sure you're healthy enough to be our guinea pig. So, let's get to it." She raised her stethoscope to her ears, and listened to Tim's heart and lungs. "Your breathing's good, and you have a strong, stable heartbeat." **

** "That's good to know," the young agent said.**

** "Now, I need you to remove your gown," Erin ordered, "at least down to your chest. Then, lay down." She turned on a nearby machine as Tim did what he was told. She looked down at the rough-hewn, light red scar on his left side. "So, that's where the shard of glass caught you, huh?"**

** Tim nodded. "It's not going to cause problems for your plan, is it?"**

** "Nope, it's healing well," she said. "It'll be fully healed by the time you start to show." She picked up a tube of gel, and flipped open the lid. "I want to perform an ultrasound on you, and make sure everything looks good in your abdomen area. Fair warning, this is going to be cold." Tim gasped when the cold gel made contact with his skin. Dr. Friedmann ran the transducer across his pale skin. "Okay, so everything looks good." She handed him a handful of paper towels. "Go ahead and wipe off the gel, and put your gown back on while I get the next phase ready."**

** *NCIS***

** "How's he doing so far?" Dr. Jayne Heidenreich asked, as her young colleague entered the lab.**

** "Tim is a model patient," Erin replied. "He's going to handle the pregnancy like a champ."**

** "And the scar he mentioned?"**

** "It's just about healed, and it shouldn't affect our work."**

** "So, now you're getting the hormones and medication?"**

** Erin picked up the vials that Jayne had set in front of her. "He's interested in starting his workload, so after we all get some rest, you might want to help him with that aspect." Jayne raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm telling you what to do, or anything."**

** "No, that's a good plan," the elder woman replied. "It's nearly 1 a.m., and I'm nearly done here. After you administer those, feel free to head home to rest."**

** "I will rest," Erin said, "but I'm going to stay in the on-call room near Tim's room. I don't see anything going awry, but just in case."**

** Jayne nodded in approval. "Have a goodnight, Erin."**

** "You too, Boss."**

** *NCIS***

** "So, what's next for me, Doc?" Tim asked, after Erin closed the door behind her.**

** "Two medications for you," she replied, holding up the vials. "The one in my left hand is an immunosuppressant. Since we're essentially performing a transplant, you'll be taking this to prevent your body from rejecting the womb. This other one is a combination of estrogen, progesterone, and other hormones to help maintain the pregnancy. Dr. Heidenreich and I concluded that you would stand a better chance of succeeding if these were in your system before the transplant."**

** "Hey, whatever you need me to do, I can do," Tim assured her. She gave him the vials, and he swallowed the contents. "So, what now?"**

** "Now…" She looked at her watch, and yawned. "Now, it's time to get some sleep. It's past one in the morning. We got a lot done tonight."**

** Tim looked down at his hospital gown, and frowned. "Can I change before I go to sleep? This is terribly uncomfortable."**

** "Absolutely. See you in the morning, Tim." She turned, and left. The green-eyed agent stayed awake long enough to change into flannel boxers and his well-worn "M.I.T." shirt, before collapsing onto the bed.**

** *NCIS***

_** -The Next Morning-**_

** A beam of sunlight flowed into the hospital room, landing right on Tim's face. He squinted, and let out a groan as he rolled over.**

** "Morning, Tim," Dr. Heidenreich called out cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"**

** He sat up in the bed, and stretched. "You're kidding, right?"**

** She chuckled, and pulled a chair next to the bed. "So, want to hear the game plan for the next couple of days?" He nodded, and she sat down. "Well, as Dr. Friedmann told you, the embryo has to incubate for about four days. In the meantime, I'll show you what I have on the laptop, and you can start working on that."**

** "Okay," Tim said, "But, can I ask you one thing?"**

** "Shoot."**

** "Could I please have some breakfast before I get started? I'm starving."**

** The gray-haired doctor smiled. "Absolutely. I'll have Erin stop on her way here, and get you something."**

** Tim gave her a puzzled look. "You sure? I can eat whatever they're serving here."**

** "Trust me, Tim, you don't want to," she replied. "I'll call her right now."**

** *NCIS***

** NCIS Special Agent Ziva David dropped her backpack on the floor behind her desk, and stretched. It was just after seven in the morning, and her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, had called her and her co-workers in for a case. It was Saturday, and the team happened to be on-call. She looked over toward Agent McGee's desk to greet him, but it was empty. "That is odd," she said.**

** "What's odd?" Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo whispered from behind her.**

** "Tony!" she exclaimed, spinning around. "Never do that again."**

** "Sorry," he replied. "Now, what's odd?"**

** "McGee usually beats me here, but he has not come in yet," she explained.**

** "It's probably nothing," Tony replied. "Maybe his professor friend kept him out late last night."**

** "I sincerely doubt that," Ziva said, folding her arms. **

** "Relax, he'll be here any second," he assured her.**

** "Gear up, we've got a dead Marine," Special Agent Gibbs called out, striding into the bullpen. He looked at his agents, then looked toward McGee's desk. "Where the hell is McGee?"**

** The young agents looked at each, then back to Gibbs.**

** "Well?"**

** "I can answer that, Special Agent Gibbs," a deep voice came down from the staircase. **

** "Leon," Gibbs acknowledged the Director. "What's going on?"**

** "Special Agent McGee came to me last night", Vance said. "He asked me for a week of personal time."**

** "You? Why?"**

** "I'm afraid I don't have permission to disclose that information," he answered. "I would advise you to leave Agent McGee alone at this time."**

** Agent Gibbs opened his mouth to protest, but wasn't given the chance. **

** "Don't. He will get a hold of you when he's ready," he assured the silver-haired agent, then headed toward the elevator.**

** "Boss?" Tony asked.**

** "Truck. Now."**

** *NCIS***


End file.
